General Help
Welcome to the General Help and Frequently Asked Questions page. 'Minitroopers Forum' Please ask your questions in the Twinoid Forum or Muxxu Forum (they are the same). If the question is asked frequently and has been answered appropriately then we will move it into this page with the other answers, thanks. Army Q: How do I create my account/army? : A: You can either click the links which posted by other players nor created your army from bot armies links (refer next question). Type your name and choose which trooper offered you want, then Confirm it. Colour Choice Q: Can I pick the colours for my army? : A: The army colour depends on the army that recruited you, for example an army's colour will be green if it was recruited by 'The Dalai Farmers' ( The Dalai Farmers is one of the bot armies). : Here are the colours you can get: : •''' Green:' The Dalai Farmers : • '''Yellow:' The OK Lumberjacks : • Orange: The Exploding Carrots : • Bright Orange: The Party-loving Hermits : • Blue: The Order of the Sainted Trousers : • Purple: The Wretched Individuals :: (Question answered by vmmlo.) : However, quality of the trooper is much more important than the colour it offered. Q: Wait, I cannot create my army and this message pop-up: "You cannot create any more armies from this computer, as too many have already been created using it. ''". What does that means? : '''A:' It is exceeded the limit of creating armies on same computer or same network, which is 2 armies per day. Besides this, the message will pop-up too when creating more than one army on the same recruit link and same computer. Q: I've found a great name and choose a trooper already, why I'm still back into the same page after I clicked Confirm? Besides, why I can't see the trooper itself? : A: You probably do not have Adobe Flash Player on your browser. You can install it here. Q: I'm stuck on choosing a best trooper it offered because I have no idea which weapons/skills are better. Can you tell me what are the popular choices? : A: Every Level 1 trooper has two combination of weapons and skills. The 1st slot is filled with 4 default weapons (Shotgun, Pistol, Sniper and Assault Rifle) and the 2nd can be another weapons or skill. You can choose which combination is the best and what you going to build that trooper into several roles in battles later. : The popular choices of skills among the players are Smart, Frenetic and Twinoid. Q: Well, all 5 troopers they offered are not my cup of tea, what I can do now? : A: You can switch to different recruit links or different computers. If that's not an option, you can wait for server reset (everyday around 12am GMT+1) and the list will change. Same thing applied on "Add a trooper" section. Log Out Q: How do I log out of my account? : A: There are three ways: : • Close the browser for long enough for the server to stop receiving requests, : • Clear the browser's cookies, : • Log into another account. Delete Q: I messed up while naming my army and ended up with two of them. How can I delete one? : A: You can't. The only thing you can do is abandoning it. Credits Ways to Earn Q: Do I only get credits by fighting and recruiting new players? : A: Yes, the times of peace are nowhere to be seen. Q: What is the best way to earn more credit? : A: Raid gives the most based on your recruits' strength. The more/stronger the recruits, the more the credit it can gives. Troopers Delete and Undo Q: Can I delete a trooper or undo upgrades acquired? : A: No, so far there is no way to scrap unwanted troops or undo even the latest changes. So you should think twice, and even better, ahead. Once the damage is done, you can either start a new army over or cope with it with proper upgrading. Q: Those upgrades offered are terrible! Can I wait for another day to make the upgrades choice reset? : A: Nope, the upgrade choices offered will not changed during server reset. On the side note, you cannot enter to that particular trooper's Stats Sheet until you make your choice on upgrades. Miscellaneous Tokens Q: Will MiniTroopers ever incorporate Tokens? : A: No, MiniTroopers is not integrated neither with Muxxu nor Twinoid. Trophies Q: Can I earn trophies in MiniTroopers? : A: No, MiniTroopers is not integrated neither with Muxxu nor Twinoid. Category:Basics